Don’t Wanna Know
|from = album |tvfilm = |artist = |year = 2016 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Solo |nogm = 1 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |pc = to |gc = to (Beta) |lc = |pictos = 131 |nowc = RedMangoose |perf = Jerky Jessy File:S%26SBTS.png |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:36 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |audio = }}"Don’t Wanna Know" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with short black hair. He wears a dark brown hat, a blue and yellow shiny pullover, a red medium-sleeved shirt underneath, black pants with yellow lines, and black canvas sneakers. Background The background is a dark, starry outer-space backdrop, with what appears to be a giant bubble in the center of the background. It has smaller bubbles around it. The background also changes color at points of the routine. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Move both arms to make two semi circles while walking forward. RedMangooseGM.png|Gold Move Dont Wanna Know- Gold Move.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Keep Calm And Dance Quest Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E *Solo * Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Maroon 5 in the series. *Being offically released on October 11, 2016, is the latest-released song to be featured in the main tracklist of . *The song also features , but his lines are not featured in the in-game version. His part is replaced with lyrics from the first verse. **This marks the eighth time an artist’s part was cut, after Kanye West s rap verse in E.T., T.I. s rap verse in Blurred Lines, Dizzee Rascal s part in Wild, Nelly s rap verse in 4x4, Juicy J s rap verse in Dark Horse, Hoodie Allen s part in Gibberish and Snoop Dogg s rap verse in Stuck On A Feeling. *"Bed" is censored. *The lyrics "Wasted, and the more I drink, the more I think about you" were mentioned in the ESRB rating of before the song was released, and are a part of the "Mild Lyrics" rating.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 *Information about a song by being in the game was leaked on the cover of .https://www.facebook.com/poliszukrp/videos/574118196123776/ *In the "Tracklist" section of s official site, was accidentally leaked through its code name ("RedMangoose"), and no artist was credited. This happened before the official song was released. *The AutoDance for uses either an instrumental version or the official audio. Classic *The gameplay for was released on the same day as the official audio for the song. *A Beta version of the coach is used on the official website photo where the dancer's glove is strong cyan instead of pure cyan. *At some parts of the song, there is an error where the coach s foot leaves the bubble that surrounds him. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of [[Just Dance World Cup/2017/2018|''Just Dance'' 2018 World Cup]].https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back *On , the coach can be seen leaving the background after doing his final pose. Gallery Game Files RedMangoose_Cover_Generic.jpg|'' '' Redmangoose cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dontwannaknowsquarebkg.png| album background Dontwannaknow banner bkg 15.png| menu banner redmangoose map bkg.png| map background redmangoose_cover@2x.jpg| cover RedMangoose1024.png| cover RedMangooseAva.png|Avatar 200593.png|Golden avatar 300593.png|Diamond avatar redmangoose pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DontWanna MenuScreen.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Don'tWannaCoverMenu.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Don'tWannaCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Redmangoose jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Christmas skin) Redmangoose jd2018 load.png| loading screen redmangoose jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Redmangoose jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Redmangoose jd2019 load.png| loading screen Redmangoose jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dontwannaknow gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 JD2017_5daysleft.png|The dancer in the "5 Days Until " photo 2017_COACH_DON_T_WANNA_KNOW.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes RedMangooseBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Don’t Wanna Know Dont wanna know officialsite.png|Beta version (the coach s glove is more pointed to a turquoise shade) Unknown avatar.png|Beta avatar Others Maroon_5_-_Don't_Wanna_Know_Just_Dance_2017_Official_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Just_Dance_2017_Don't_Wanna_Know_by_Maroon_5_-_Official_Track_Gameplay_US.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) redmangoose foot error.png|The error where the coach s foot leaves the bubble Just Dance Now Don t Wanna know gameplay 5 stars.gif|The coach leaving the screen in Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know Don't Wanna Know (Official JD2017 Version) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2017 Don't Wanna Know by Maroon 5 - Official Track Gameplay US Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Gameplays Don't Wanna Know - Maroon 5 - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Xbox One) Don't Wanna know Don't Wanna Know - Just Dance 2019 Don't Wanna Know - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation tr:Don't Wanna Know es:Don't Wanna Know Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Jerky Jessy